Alpha Prime
Alpha Prime is a Fantendoverse that acts as one of the closest to Prime Status. It debuted in Fantendoverse X: Space. Many of the inhabitants resemble their old, more agreed on forms than the New Fantendoverse. Generally, everything may seem like it's continuity or not depending on the story being told. Background Alpha Prime is a universe that contains "modern retro" renditions of Fantendoverse characters, both new and old. For example, Unten resembles his design prior to 's reboot of his franchise. However, some small differences still exist such as specific design features being altered, in the case of Pesh or Volt. Alpha Prime also tends to contradict itself in continuity a lot, likely due to the work of a Catalyst. Generally it lives almost in a limbo state for a lot of these characters, with a vague status quo until a character gets "rebooted" and resetting their history and motivations. Generally characters are cut into black and white alignments as well, good and evil. Characters Generally most characters exist with their older backgrounds and designs. This can be rather vague to even discuss, as many of these characters did not get much development. Unten and Deities Unten suffers from a vague personality, as a result of his character being restarted so many times in this universe. The Fan and The Enemy are at odds with each other once more, with The Threat still kicking around as another baddy. Sometimes it appears that The Enemy and The Threat are in a romantic relationship, other times it seems like they are fierce, bitter rivals. This is never elaborated on in detail. Sam and Shiki Shidare are still around, although they only serve as the servants of The Fan. Interestingly, The Enemy has The Apprentice as a second assistant, although The Fan lacks a more solid supporting cast, really relying on the heroes of this universe to do things like save the world. White Goddess, Black God, and Gray Demon still coexist together, although the latter two never do anything important despite being apparent bad guys. White Goddess mostly fills in for the role Palutena has, but only if Palutena no longer exists within this universe. Palutena seems almost like a schrödinger's cat in terms of whether she even exists in this universe. Rachel and Leah Rachel Harel is a character that was introduced rather late into the original Fantendoverse's development and such, doesn't really get a lot to do. She sometimes acts as a friend to the heroes or fighting alongside them using the Zeonian Shielding Gauntlets, but mainly remains a supporting character that would really like a better job. Sometimes she resembles her personality from Fantendo the Animated Series, as a bar owner who has a very rarely confronted past history of substance abuse. Serah occasionally shows up as Rachel's friend at the gas station, although she is rarely explored. Leah Needlenam is genuinely the only morally grey character in the Alpha Prime universe, although she is depicted more often than not as a evil villain. She sometimes is portrayed as a loving partner to X-Ray, although sometimes it reverts back to them not on speaking terms for whatever story is being told. The Twisted Cross are sometimes provided as villains for Leah if she isn't the main villain herself. As such, her morally grey compass tends to be based off whether the writers want to make her a villain or hero. Gallery AlphaPrimeUnten.png|Alpha Prime Unten AlphaPrimePesh.png|Alpha Prime Pesh VoltAlphaPrime.png|Alpha Prime Volt IbismAlphaPrime.png|Alpha Prime Ibism SynthAlphaPrime.png|Alpha Prime Synth ObenaAlphaPrime.png|Alpha Prime Obena Trivia *Generally this universe was created to explore how sticking so close to the source material of the Fantendoverse and not committing to characters and continuity would impact characters both present and past. While it has a higher Prime Status, this isn't necessarily to it's benefit. **It was also created to explore the classic designs that had been largely abandoned by The New Fantendoverse, which was a huge influence for other alternate Fantendoverses that didn't use these designs as well. *Alpha Prime was named similarly to Omega Prime, the alternate name of the Mynisverse. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Fantendoverses Category:Alpha Prime Category:Fantendoverse X: Space and Time Category:Locations